


Broken Bricks

by CodyBlueze



Series: Hilda's Possibilities [1]
Category: Hilda (Cartoon)
Genre: ? - Freeform, F/M, Family Feels, Feelings, I mean, Idk how to tag lads, Lost family?, Mild Blood, Uuhhh basically what I think happened to Hilda's dad kind of maybe? idk, ashdgjoalsn, extremely mild injury, no one is attached to this guy?, only mentioned once, very mild
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-16
Updated: 2019-04-16
Packaged: 2020-01-06 12:02:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,129
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18388058
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CodyBlueze/pseuds/CodyBlueze
Summary: “I know you won’t remember me, but I hope your mother will tell yousomethingabout me,” He paused, “Although, I’d prefer it to be positive.”The woman chuckled tearily, sniffing. She smiled wetly and watched as their daughter took his finger into her tiny hand, “Don’t be too long.”The man smiled bitterly, “You know I can’t promise you that, but I’ll try my hardest.” He took the black beret off of his head and placed it on his daughter’s instead. He laughed quietly as it fell over her face, too big for her head.He hugged them both and kissed them each on the forehead before turning and walking out of the door.I hope you’ll wait for me.And then he was gone.orMy take on the whereabouts of Hilda's father.





	Broken Bricks

**Author's Note:**

> This story really only works if you think Hilda has/had a dad. I'm just on the fence, although I find the thought that she doesn't really interesting.

A man with cerulean blue hair shrugged on his rust-brown backpack, tying a red jumper around his waist. He turned to his wife and daughter, trying to memorise the way their faces looked. He would be leaving soon, for an indefinite, but undoubtedly _long_ , time. He watched as his wife bounced their daughter in her arms, the infant babbling incoherent baby-talk. The man reached out his hand and placed it over his daughter’s chest, right above her heart, and smiled.

“I know you won’t remember me, but I hope your mother will tell you _something_ about me,” He paused, “Although, I’d prefer it to be positive.”

The woman chuckled tearily, sniffing. She smiled wetly and watched as their daughter took his finger into her tiny hand, “Don’t be too long.”

The man smiled bitterly, “You know I can’t promise you that, but I’ll try my hardest.” He took the black beret off of his head and placed it on his daughter’s instead. He laughed quietly as it fell over her face, too big for her head.

He hugged them both and kissed them each on the forehead before turning and walking out of the door.

_I hope you’ll wait for me._

And then he was gone.

* * *

A group of friends sat in the library after school, supposed to be researching, but mostly slacking off. Hilda wasn’t paying much attention as her friends talked about something or other. She was more focused on the newest addition to her sketchbook, tongue sticking out in concentration. She faintly remembered Frida asking David what he’d gotten his dad for Father’s Day but nothing else. Then, David leaned over her shoulder and took a peek at her drawings. He nodded, seemingly in approval and said, “Come to think of it Hilda, I don’t think I’ve heard you even _talk_ about your dad.”

Frida nudged him sharply in the side with her elbow, _“David!”_

 _“What?! I’m just_ asking!”

_“Still! Maybe she doesn’t want to talk about it!”_

David stuck his tongue out at her.

Hilda looked up from her sketchbook, “Oh! Don’t worry about it, Frida. As for your question, David, I’ve never actually met my dad.”

David seemed taken aback, “Oh, sorry…” He mumbled, looking down at his fidgeting hands.

Hilda was a bit confused, “Hm? It’s fine, I know he’ll come back!”

“What do you mean? Where did he go?” Frida butted in.

“My mum said that he left on a _really long_ adventure a bit before I turned a year old.”

Frida and David looked at each other uneasily, thinking about the implications of that statement.

“Oh!” Hilda suddenly exclaimed, she took the beret off of her head, surprising David and Frida and causing their eyes to widen, “My mum said he’s the one who gave me this beret. Apparently, he gave it to me right before he left, although I don’t remember it of course.”

Hilda placed the beret back onto her head and started focusing on her drawing of a troll again, “So, what’re you guys doing for Father’s Day?”

Frida hesitated, “Oh, just -uh- n-nothing important. Anyway! What have you got planned for our next adventure?”

“Another one so soon?!” Lamented David.

As Frida and David argued over the benefits of going on an adventure, Hilda’s scribbling slowly stopped. She sighed quietly, _It_ has _been a long time… What counts as_ too _long? Ten years?_ Hilda suddenly shook her head, as if to rid it off negative thoughts and held up her finished drawing.

“So, wha’d’ya guys think?” She asked.

“Woah! That’s even better than last time!”

“Flipping heck! Can you teach me to draw like that?”

Hilda chuckled shyly, “You guys are just being nice, it’s not that good. I even messed up a bit here.”

“Oh, be quiet!”

* * *

Later that evening, Hilda snuggled up to her mother under a blanket, watching the news. It cut to an advert and Hilda took a breath. She looked up at her mum and asked the question that had been on her mind since the conversation in the library.

“Mum… What was my dad like?”

She heard as Johanna’s breath hitched slightly before she was pulled onto her mum’s lap and embraced tightly. 

“Your father,” Johanna started, “Was an _incredible_ man. But, he had a mission, something he _had_ to do. Ever since he was young, he’d been waiting for the chance. One day he got the opportunity to go on his adventure, and I would’ve been a bad wife to deny him,” Johanna hugged Hilda tighter.

Hilda stayed quiet for a moment, processing the information, “When will he back?”

Johanna smiled at her gently, “I don’t know. But until then, we have each other.”

Hilda smiled back, “Yeah, I’ve got you - the best mum in the world.”

* * *

Elsewhere, a man with cerulean blue hair ran through a forest, a large familiar grin on his face. A rust-brown backpack was settled on his back. He sprinted through a forest, at one point he tripped over a big tree root that was sticking out of the ground, he chuckled lightly then continued his journey. The surroundings began to brighten as he breached the treeline and stepped into a clearing. Suddenly, he stopped cold. His face morphed into a look of horror at what he saw. He sprinted further into the clearing, stopping at the edge of a large pile of rubble. Panting heavily, he stared at what was left of a home, collapsed and rotted.

He shrugged off his backpack and threw it behind him. The man looked around the rest of the clearing for any sign of life before beginning to search the debris desperately. He shoved beams of wood out of the way, gaining splinters in his calloused hands. He flinched slightly, pulling his hand back, when a particularly sharp pain shot through his finger. His finger bled as he searched that area further, looking for what had pricked him mere seconds before. When he finally found the object, he stared for a moment before picking it up, hands shaking. Glass fell off of a smashed picture frame, creating a tinkling noise.

The man looked at the photo, a hand coming up to his face to cover his mouth. The photo was of a man and woman, both dressed formally and standing at an altar. They were looking at the camera, faces captured with bright smiles, hands locked together. His eyes teared up as he continued to stare. He brought the broken frame to his chest, hugging it tightly and not minding the pieces of glass that dug into his skin through his shirt. A single tear rolled down his nose, landing on the photograph-woman’s face and staining the picture. He gasped out a sob, breaking down into full-blown tears.

**Author's Note:**

> Sdosfbos Idk how to write, but I wanted to and it's finally complete!
> 
> Please comment and tell me what you thought!
> 
> I'm thinking about doing a sequel to this. Just another one-shot, but I'm not too sure what it would entail yet.


End file.
